


Breakthroughs

by Scriptor



Series: Push and Pull [5]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Dom AJ, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Whipping, stylbrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: The on-going saga continues





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this even though I can't figure out where this is going. Y'all rock!

Dean was four bottles into a six pack and elbow deep in an entire bag of cool ranch Doritos when his phone buzzed further down on the bed. He eyed it like a dog begging for his coveted snack before wiping a hand on his pant leg and reaching for the device.

For a split second, his heart stopped.

_AJ: “Hey, wanna meet up? There’s a bar downtown called The Londoner. Looked like a cool place.”_

Shit. He’d managed to avoid the guy for an entire week except for in the ring. It’s not that the last time had been awkward; no, far from it. The takeaway from that night was that Dean _liked_ being forced to lay across the other’s man’s lap. He _liked_ the punishment, the pain, the aftercare and the way AJ did it all. So much that it hurt to look at him. Dean had no idea what he was getting into when this all began. And now? Imminent decisions had to be made.

_Dean: Sure. What time?_

He hit send and shoved a triangular chip into his mouth, chewing loudly to block out his heart beating in his ears. Why was he so nervous anyway? He wanted to be with AJ and it seemed like the guy was into him too. What was the worry? The worry went beyond tonight, beyond a bar and whatever they fell into bed doing. It went into later on down the line territory. _Relationship. Involved. Together._ Dean both wanted and despised those things. His life was business: travel, entertainment. Was there room for AJ Styles?

_AJ: Seven?_

_Dean: See ya there._

            The pub, a short walk from his hotel, was like most food and drink places: warm, inviting, dark. The red walls set a certain mood, Dean noted, as he spotted AJ at a small two seater near a back room with pool tables, close to the far end of the bar top. The place had over 30 taps so he got an Abita and settled in across from the other man. AJ looked great in a gray and blue P1 tank that showed off his muscled arms and stretched tight across his pecs. Blue jeans completed his overall look and Dean realized he was ogling a bit too much when he sat.

“Hey babe, like what you see?” AJ chuckled.

“Sorry for staring. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind.”

            Clearing his throat, Dean took a sip of beer and looked around, delaying having to start more conversation. He’d never been good at talking, at divulging, at anything that involved truth. He was better at promos where he could act a fool and know it was just for fun….and a paycheck.

“So anyway, I didn’t want to sit around in my room alone and I’m guessing you didn’t either.” AJ said.

“Nah it’s ok. I mean, I was just watchin’ TV. “

“Yeah? What do you like to watch?” AJ asked, grasping a coaster and flipping it in his fingers. Dean watched it, mesmerized, remembering those deft fingers touching his face, commanding his obeisance.

“You know, cartoons, old Westerns, whatever. No news though.”

“Nah, we wouldn’t want to stay informed.”

“OK old man. I bet you tune in to 60 Minutes every night.”

AJ let out a pretty loud laugh and drank his beer. “I’m not THAT old. But yeah, I check in with the news.”

“Not me, man. I live in a fantasy world and I like to stay in it whenever I can.”

“Well, I guess I can’t talk; I play a hell of a lot of video games.”

“One of these days I’ll have to kick your ass at 2k17.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge, Dean? Because I am pretty damn good at that.”

“It _is_ a challenge. And I’m gonna do it… playing as you!”

“Boy I will beat you so bad at that game; don’t even play.” AJ laughed and sat forward, his knees hitting Dean’s under the table. They looked at each other for a second then turned away.

“Wan’another beer?” Dean asked, standing suddenly.

“Sure, whatever you’re drinking.” Dean took both glasses and scrambled away. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying himself but he kept getting these little pangs in his heart, in his consciousness, that reminded him he was opening up a little too much.

When he sat back down, AJ’s eyes were absolutely smoldering. He wasn’t looking at him like he would someone in casual conversation. He was looking at him like prey.

“So, truth be told, when I texted you, I was finding it hard not to think about you.”

“No you weren’t…” Dean said, casting his eyes downward.

“Yes, I really was.” AJ said then shifted in his chair. “Look uh, I don’t want this to be weird.”

“It’s not. It’s just not something I do all the time. This talking stuff… feels good and all but I’m just nervous.”

“Well yeah, I’m not well-versed here either. But I ain’t gonna lie: everything we’ve done has been… amazing.”

There was a pause and Dean looked up and the connection was intense. But he didn’t shy away. The beer had started to take effect and the buzz in the room allowed it all to fall away. It was just them and honesty.

“I’m, um, going to the bathroom. Be right back.” Dean winked at him - hoping he’d get the message - and followed the painted arrows on the brick wall towards the men’s room. When he got there, he jiggled the handle to find it locked. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Startled to find a heavy hand touching his shoulder, he opened his eyes to AJ right in front of him, pushing him back to the furthest corner of the dark hall.

“I was hoping you’d take a hint, Styles.”

“Shut up, Dean.” AJ said, slamming his mouth on his in a searing kiss. AJ leaned his entire body into Dean’s, covering him best he could considering the height difference. He assaulted Dean’s throat with kisses, alternately sucking and licking at every soft spot, every angle of his jaw. The roughness of AJ’s stubble on Dean’s skin felt magnificent and only for a very brief second did Dean think to take a peek down the hall. He barely cared but a dude did evacuate the bathroom only to give them the side eye.

“AJ, there’s a guy out here.”

“Don’t care.” He mumbled as he continued to make his way up Dean’s face, hands now running through his hair, moving messy bangs out of his eyes. “Let him watch.”

Dean groaned at the idea of being observed. This  _thing_ already felt forbidden but the idea of someone else witnessing it? Thrilling. Enthralling. Hot as hell. His cock pressed painfully against his jeans but AJ didn’t let up, claiming his mouth again, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance. A couple girls in about their mid-twenties loudly made their way to the women’s room and giggled when they saw the men tucked away in the corner. Dean had to admit how much he liked this public act.

“AJ, the, uh, bathroom is empty if you wanna…”

“Huh? Oh, nah. I want to take you home. Do this right.”

“Aww but I don’t wanna wait.” Dean pouted.

“God, Dean, you’re such a brat. I get the feelin’ you do that because you _want_ to be punished.”

Dean dropped his voice and leaned into AJ’s ear, “You know I do. I need it. Take me home. Give me what I want.”

“Hmm, so needy. Let’s get out of here.” AJ grabbed Dean’s wrist and led him out of the bar. The cool night air hit them and sobered Dean’s thoughts for a moment. But his lust-addled brain didn’t allow him to think straight the entire ride back to the hotel; his desire for AJ didn’t wane either. He couldn’t wait to be under him, to be used by him, to be everything he needed. The ride was a blur, the walk to the room, a blur. AJ’s hand on his lower back leading him into the room was an anchor though; the weight of it binding him to the here and now.

“How do you want me?” Dean asked, starting to take off his leather jacket.

“No, let me. “ AJ took the jacket and laid it on the chair, then tugged Dean’s tight black shirt from the hem of his jeans, lifting it up and over his head, mussing his hair even more. The subjugation excited him in ways he had no words for. But he didn’t need them either. As AJ worked his jeans and boxer briefs down his hips and off entirely Dean got a little impatient.

“AJ, stop making me wait. I want you to fuck me already.”

“Hey now, stop topping from the bottom. I will fuck you when I am good and ready.” AJ walked behind him and landed a good hard slap to his ass. “Now get on the bed and wait for me.”

“Yes, sir. “Dean shuddered slightly as he assumed his position and waited. Without warning, AJ pushed his head down and his face into the mattress, making sure Dean was able to turn to the side. He wasn’t soft about it; it was rough. Just how Dean liked it. AJ slapped him again, the sting sharper than he could have imagined but God how he loved the pain. The quick slaps stopped and the room plunged into darkness. AJ had turned off the bathroom light.

“AJ, please…” he whispered into the night, so hard and ready.

“Nah uh. I have something for you but I don’t want you to see.”

Anticipation burdened him, his mind alight with what it might be. Dean breathed heavier, grasping his left hand in his right but wanting to stroke himself.

“Come on!” he shouted. He knew he was gonna pay for that and the punishment was going to be exquisite.

AJ was beside him in a flash, pressing him down further. “What did I tell you about behaving, Dean? Do you want this or not?”

“Yes, please, god yes. I do.”

“Then you’ll wait if I tell you to. “ AJ drawled, seeming calmer now. He pulled the heavy black out curtains slightly and a slice of light cut into the room. It was then that the sharp sting of a foreign object clashed against Dean’s upper thighs.

“Fuck!” he shouted, leaning his chest and shoulders into the bed for balance.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t ya?” AJ taunted. “Scottish tawse. Twice the pain, twice the pleasure.”

For affect, AJ cracked the leather, the whoosh of it splitting through the air heightened Dean’s senses even more and his whole body was on alert. He knew that material would be coming down on him again soon and oh, how badly he wanted it.

“Dean, I know you’re feeling a little impatient tonight“, AJ began. Dean couldn’t tell where he was behind him but then he felt the hot breath on his neck. “But we have to talk safe words.”

“Dammit, now?”

“Yes. This thing will bring you more pain than my hand ever will and if I’m gonna keep using it, then you’re gonna pick a word.”

“Oh, alright. UM…Oklahoma.”

“OK, Dean, whatever you want.”

“Can we get on with it?”

“Ah ah, mouth. Good boys get the whip.”

“What do I get if I’m bad?”

“My cock… if you’re lucky.” AJ said and ran the leather up the backs of Dean’s calves, his thighs and in the crack of his ass. The cool material traveled up his back and down to each shoulder, teasing his skin in ways Dean never thought could feel so tantalizing. As AJ caressed him with the extension of his own hand, Dean felt exceedingly relaxed. Perhaps more than he had in weeks. Especially considering how the need inside him was coiling up with each movement.

Finally, AJ let loose and brought the tawse’s dual tails down on each cheek five times in quick succession. It ignited a fire in him and he felt nearly incensed by the violence of it. AJ was relentless, landing a few more lower down then giving Dean a break. He turned his head to see AJ taking off his clothes and grabbing lube.

“Baby, how’re you feeling?”

Dean’s voice in his own ears felt miles away. “Great.”

“Hmm. You’ve been very good. I think you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Dean slurred. His legs burned and his arms ached. As if he knew, AJ unclasped Dean’s hands and laid his arms straight out in front. He felt a great sense of unwind as he stretched out but was still restless. He wished to hell AJ would take him right then.

“Keep your ass up. Got to get you ready.”

Somewhere in the sane part of his mind, the part not riled up and clouded by the immense pain, he knew that was for the best.

AJ grabbed Dean’s ass and kneaded it, exacerbating the pain for a moment before rubbing it softly, soothingly. Dean tensed up then relaxed when thick fingers probed his opening, slowly easing him open with plenty of lube.

“Damn, Dean, I knew you’d be tight but shit… this might take a while.”

Dean hummed his consent and savored the feeling of AJ adding another finger, then a third again and again.

“Baby, I think you’re ready. Tell me…” he began, removing his hand and kneeling behind Dean, maneuvering his hips upward and pushing his shoulders down. “…how much do you want this cock?”

Dean felt AJ’s dick move up and down his ass, taunting him, giving him promise of the pleasure to come.

“Daddy please, I need it.”

“Because you asked so nicely.” And in one swift movement, AJ slid inside but stilled once fully seated.

“Oh my God… Dean…” AJ stuttered a little. He slid his hands up the length of Dean’s back and leaned over him, whispering in his ear. “Better than I could have imagined.”

“Move already.” Dean bit out, trying to push back.

“What’d I tell you about controlling? I am the one in control.” He reinforced the command with a quick spank and thrust hard, moving Dean’s entire body up the bed.

“Sorry.” Dean said. “Keep going… please.”

The push and pull of AJ working into Dean’s body was numbing; a euphoria beyond comprehension. The combination of the pain from before and the thought that – finally – AJ was inside him made his heart soar. He was in absolute heaven.

“Dean, you’re amazing.’ AJ praised as he continued his slow onslaught. The anticipation of release built and built and Dean started working back to meet each thrust.

“AJ, ‘mnot gonna last much longer.”

“You can…” he said confidently and pulled out. He put both hands under Dean’s chest and intimated he wanted him to flip over. AJ grabbed behind Dean’s knees and lifted his legs, shoving back inside him. The bit of moonlight that bathed the room allowed them to see each other clearly. There was a fire burning in AJ’s eyes and a sincerity that Dean both loved and hated. This was getting all too much for him. He bit back a moan as AJ’s movements were becoming erratic, telling Dean he didn’t have long either. AJ leaned over him further and allowed one hand to stroke Dean’s cock; the other collared his throat, squeezing slightly.

“Fuck” Dean whispered and that was all it took; the control, that one demonstration of it, was what he needed to fall over the edge. Dean let loose a low keening sound as he spilled over AJ’s hand. The pressure on his throat still a glorious high he rode out on through until AJ stilled and came too, muttering incoherently as he fell on top of the other man.

Everything was silent and still save for their labored breathing. AJ on top of him was a glorious weight he savored; the intimacy of it more comforting than anything else they had done.

AJ stirred then leaned up to capture Dean’s mouth in a kiss that could only convey one emotion.


End file.
